1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in clamp type conduit connectors and particularly to large diameter segmented clamp connectors that are remotely operable and that are designed to clamp flanged conduits together in a fluid tight joint. Conduit connectors of this type are particularly useful for removable attachment of components in riser systems for production of crude oil and gas from undersea wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of crude oil and gas from undersea wells it has been necessary to develop improved multiline production riser systems that will accommodate a variety of motions resulting from wave action, currents, vessel motion and the like. The development of a satisfactory production riser system for undersea production of crude oil and gas has necessitated the development of suitable multiline universal joints that permit simultaneous flexing of the flowlines in the riser system. In production riser system design it has been necessary to use large diameter connectors to attach multiple rotary swivels, aligned on a common axis, to multiple parallel conduits in the multiline universal joints to achieve the required flowline flexibility. These swivels and slip joints frequently require underwater maintenance at great depths and it is sometimes necessary to replace them in water as deep as 2,000-3,000 feet. It is, therefore, necessary to have remotely operable connectors that can be opened and closed for removal and replacement of the swivel assemblies.
One remotely operable connector, which is available commercially, is the Grayloc remote operating clamp type connector manufactured by the Gray Tool Company, Houston, Tex. This connector has been used for a variety of conduit connections but is not suitable, as presently manufactured, for remote installation or removal in underwater applications of the type discussed above.
Watts and Hill U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,829; 2,766,998; and 2,766,999 disclose a coupling including two parts to be assembled together in sealed relation, each of said parts having sealing end flanges, a sealing ring positioned between the parts and a clamping flange positioned around the flanges.
Watts U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,746 discloses another type of sealing ring for sealing flanged couplings in end-to-end relation, the flanges of which are secured together by a peripheral clamping ring.
Watts and Hill U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,297 discloses still another pipe joint clamp in which a sealing ring is positioned between the flanges that are to be joined and clamped by a peripheral clamping ring. The clamping ring includes a plurality of arcuate segments that clamp around the periphery of the coupling flange.
Latham et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,176 discloses still another sealing ring and flange clamp for high pressure couplings.
Quebe et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,950 discloses still another sealing ring and flange clamping ring.
Hill et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,120 discloses a clamping ring for securing a burst disc in position between the flanged ends of couplings.
Crain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,912 discloses a segmented clamping ring for clamping flanged pipes or couplings together and provided with a remotely removable hinge.
Bridges et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,282 discloses an annular clamping ring for securing a blowout preventer in position on a petroleum wellhead production conduit.
The Grayloc connector mentioned above and the connectors mentioned in the various listed patents are satisfactory for certain applications. However, these connectors do not provide for connection of a plurality of conduits together using hubs having two or more bores and do not provide for high pressure joining of the conduit flanges and further do not include design features permitting the use of a highly articulated clamping flange which can be fully opened around the conduit flanges and again clamped in position by remote operation.